Tag Berantai Facebook
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: fic gaje buat Naruto yang ulang tahun. maap ye telat. en ni fic gajebo banget. yang gak demen sama namenye typo en eyd g bagus jauh-jauh deh sama fic ini


_**KUPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK NARUTO UZUMAKI**_

_**YANG SEDANG BERULANG TAHUN**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! *telat***_

_**NARUHINA SELALU JADI PAIRING UTAMA**___

_**Gomen banget q telat Update nih. Hehehe tahu aja lah UTS sudah menyita waktu bermainku. Insyaallah aku update fic Wakil dan ketua kelas deh. Fic ini anti banget sama yang namanya FLAME! Bagi yang nekat, saya bisa menyantet anda. Karena tidak jauh dari rumah saya, ada rumah mbah dukun.**_

_**Putri Hinata Uzumaki**_

_**Present:**_

'**TAG BERANTAI FACEBOOK'**

**Rated : T**

****

**Malam minggu pukul 08.00**

_**N**__aruto yang biasanya pada malam minggu selalu main ke rumah Sasuke, sekarang tidak bisa kemana-mana karena harus jaga rumah dan mengerjakan setumpuk tugas ribet dari guru yang memakai celana hijau ketat dengan senyum khas-nya, guru Guy. Memang sih hari rabu itu masih lama. Tapi entah malaikat dari mana yang mau merasuki bocah duren itu, sehingga menjadi orang yang tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu._

"_Huaah akhirnya selesai! Hah? Masa udah jam 9? Uwhh! TTK(1) deh waktu berlalu begitu cepat" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mulai merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Dengan bersiul-siul riang, Naruto mulai memasukkan satu persatu buku-buku yang tebalnya mencapai 10 cm ke rak-rak buku di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan sedikit goyangan Inul yang jika para pembaca melihatnya secara langsung, pasti akan pusing dan kejang-kejang karena ke-sangat OOC seperti itu. Baru saja menyusun 57% dari semua buku yang berserakan di atas kasur tidurnya, mata sapphire Naruto sekilas menangkap pandang Laptopnya yang berwarna Jingga yang monitornya menyala, seaakan menunggu jari-jari yang lincah untuk menjamahnya. Selintas pikiran muncul dibenaknya untuk 'bermain sebentar'. Lalu bocah kuning itu berlari meninggalkan buku-buku yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya menghampiri laptop jingganya dan langsung mengklik program 'Godzilla Kyubiifox' lalu dengan cekatan, Naruto mengetikkan alamat Facebook dan menekan 'Enter'_

**WELCOME TO FACEBOOK**

**Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.**

**Email:**

**Naruto_**

**Password:**

**NaRuTowryCheeSe**

**Log in**

**Kankurou Pemain Kabuki **ingin menjadi teman anda **Konfirmasi abaikan**

**Hinata Lavender Girl **menandai anda dalam catatan **"Tag Berantai"**

**12 pemberitahuan lagi, -1 permintaan pertemanan.**

"_Lha? Kok bahasanya jadi nyampur begini?" Naruto ngedumel sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Lalu dia menggeser mousenya lalu meng-klik _**"Tag Berantai"**_ia merasa penasaran tentang biodata gadis pujaannya itu. Biasanya tag berantai itu kan berisi tentang biodata orang yang mengerjakan catatan itu. "Hihi semoga aja ada namaku di catatan ini….hehehe oooh ohhh gak! Gak mungkin! Impossible! Aku lewat depan dia aja, dia udah pingsan. Apa aku mirip monster ya?" Naruto jadi putus harapan. Aura-aura depresi mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa sih kamu Hinata?" Naruto menggumam-gumam sendiri. Saat ia sadar, langsung saja kedua mata biru sapphire itu mengarah kepada layar laptop yang sudah mulai jamuran karena ditinggal pundung (?)._

**::Halo! Tag berantai kali ini sama siapa yha?**

**Hinata Lavender girl lah**

**::Oke! Siap untuk berbagai pertanyaan nista?**

**Insya Allah, jika saya kuat iman =="**

**::Nama asli kamu?**

**Hinata Hyuga ^^**

**::Nama keren di dunia maya?**

**::Lavender girl**

**::Kalo nama panggilan kamu di dunia nyata?**

**Si buta dari istana hantu (ngelirik Kiba)**

**Gadis langganan pingsan (Ngelirik Neji-nii)**

**Simpati Gagapmania (ngelirik Shino)**

_Seharusnya orang yang membaca catatan ini akan tertawa lepas. Tetapi entah mengapa dilihat dari raut muka Naruto sangat kesal. "Awas tuh anak 3! beraninya ngejek Hinata kayak gitu!" Naruto menggebrak meja belajarnya sehingga menyebabkan gempa sesaat. Lalu Naruto menggeser-geser mouse Laptopnya dan kini pandangan Naruto tertuju pada monitor lagi._

**Naruto POV**

**::Nama sewaktu kecil kamu apa sih?**

**Biasanya Tou-san suka panggil aku 'Si poni' ^^**

**:: Tanggal lahir boleh tahu?**

**Boleh aja. Tanggal 27 desember**

**::Tempat lahir?**

**Puskesmas Konoha :P**

**::Zodiak?**

**Capricorn \^0^/**

**::Pekerjaan kamu sehari-hari!**

**Memandangi foto seseorang yang *blush* kukagumi dan kucintai *super blush***

_Hah? Foto siapa? Perasaanku sudah diperkirakan sedang berkecamuk saat ini. Memikirkan siapa seseorang yang sangat beruntung di foto itu. Karena sang putri tercantik di sekolah selalu memandangi wajah orang yang beruntung itu. Duh betapa senangnya…andai saja aku…._

**::Sekolah kamu dimana?**

**Di SMP 1 Konoha**

**::jurusan?**

**Emang SMP ad jurusannya? ==a**

**::Kenapa kamu pilih jurusan itu?**

**Hah? Kamu budeg ya?**

**::Jabatan disekolah?**

**Wakil ketua kelas**

**::Pelajaran apa yang kamu suka?**

**Matematika, Bhs indo**

**::Warna favorit?**

**Lavender**

_aku langsung tersentak mengetahui warna kesukaan pujaan Hatiku ini *ceileh*. Pantas saja warna rambut, mata, dan pakaiannya hampir sama warnanya. Ternyata selama ini Naruto telmi juga._

**::Kalau makanan favorit kamu apa?**

**Blueberry cake, Cheese cake, dan sekarang juga mulai suka makan ramen cup**

**::Minuman favorit?**

**Air putih**

**::Angka favorit?**

**69**

**::Kenapa suka angka itu?**

**Seperti yin dan yang**

**::Hari favorit?**

**Besok!**

**::Kenapa kamu suka hari itu?**

**Hari ulang tahun 'dia'**

_Aku menjadi merah sendiri. Hari ulang Tahun 'dia'. Apakah yang Hinata maksud adalah ulang tahunku? Ta-tapi masa?_

**::Tempat favorit?**

**Padang bunga Lavender**

**::Kenapa kamu suka tempat itu?**

**Sepi, tenang, dan gak berisik. Romantis pula jika ditemani pujaan hati. Hhahahay **

**::Binatang Favorit?**

**Kucing *meaw***

**::Kenapa suka binatang itu?**

**Kumisnya itu loh. Haha**

_What? Kumis? Jadi….jadi beneran aku nih. Oowwh senangnya cintaku terbalas. Eeh-eh bukan! Pasti bukan. Masa' Hinata suka sama aku? Gak mungkin_

**::Bunga favorit?**

**Lavender**

**::Kalau fim Favorit mu?**

**Harry Potter ^^**

**::Acara TV?**

**Dorama**

**::Suka baca majalah apa?**

**Teen**

**::Suka main game apa?**

**Ninja-ninjaan *padahal aku ninja(?)***

**::Music?**

**J-Pop**

**::Idola?**

**Nana Mizuki**

**::Kenapa mengidolakan dia?**

**Jika tidak ada dia, aku pasti gak bisa ngomong**

**::Boyband?**

**FLOW!**

**::Benda favorit?**

**Buku**

**::Special Person?**

**v~.~v**

**:: Kamu gak suka makanan apa?**

**Makanan yang HARAM**

**::Gak suka orang yang kayak gimana?**

**Yang tidak bertanggung jawab**

**::Hari sialmu?**

**Hari senin**

**::kenapa kok sial?**

**Upacara sih**

**::Tempat yang gak kamu sukai?**

**Tempat yang berantakan dan kotor**

**::Hobi?**

**OL saja **

**::Impian?**

**Semoga orang yang kusukai, bersamaku selamanya**

**::First love?**

**Na-Na…..Na….**

_Na? Mungkinkah aku? Tapi….tapi. ah sudahlah aku udah gak kuat baca catatan ini. Lalu aku keluar mengklik 'Beranda'. Tetapi setelah Monitor menampilkan beranda Facebook-ku. Aku masih risau memikirkan catatan berantai Hinata. Apakah benar dia menyukai-ku? Ah lebih baik aku chattingan aja deh. Supaya pikiran tentang Hime bisa hilang. Huuh mana mana mana yang online jam segini? Hmm buseet udah jam 10? Lah tadi aku ngapain aja sampe lama begeto? Oh sudahlah. Aku memeriksa satu persatu teman yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol. Jiah yang online jam segini masa Cuma 15 orang?_

**Akamaru the GuxGux**

**Anko Luph KakaSip!**

**Asuma MisTer cigarette**

**Danzo simata 'Sathu'**

**Deidara simata 'sathu'**

**Gaara the Sand man**

**Hanabi Ayanx Konohamaru**

**Hayate Si Jago Lari**

**Hidan Jashin Mania**

**Hinata Lavender girl**

**Ino Si Perut Sexy**

**Kakashi Icha-Icha**

**Konan **

**Pein Preman Market**

**Zetsu B'jln Di'2' arah**

_Hah? Hinata masih OL. Sama adiknya lagi! Waduh. Ah ngajak chat aj dweh_

**Naru RamenBoy**

Hai Hime

_Dengan hati berdebar aku menunggu jawaban dari Hime, Hinata-ku_

**Hinata Lavender**

Hai Naru-kun, be-belum ti-tidur?

_Yeah! Dibales!oh Kami-sama! Semoga ini waktu yang tepat._

**Naru RamenBoy**

Belum Hime, lah kamu sendiri? :O

**Hinata Lavender**

Kenapa belum tidur? Hmm aku lagi ngerjain tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Tumben kamu panggil aku Hime. Ada apa nih?

_Waduh! Dasar aku ini! Kenapa aku manggil dia Hime? Apa dia marah? Risih? Atau malah…..haduh semoga aja dia gak risih_

**Naru RamenBoy**

Hmm aku udah kok. Mlah skalian ngerjain tgs'a Guy-sensei. Hmmm Kalo kamu gak suka dipanggil begitu . maaf ya.

**Hinata Lavender**

Wah! Naru-kun rajin uuy. ….eh enggak kok. Aku malah seneng. Apalagi kalau kamu yang manggil. jgn sedih donk

_Hahh syukur deh kalau Hime gak marah. Aku udah dag dig dug padahal. Huuuffft. Yeah petanda BAIK!_

**Naru RamenBoy**

Hehehe Naruto gitu,,,,,hehehe Hime…Hime….. makasih Hime. Oh iya aku boleh Tanya?

_Haduh semoga aja moodnya dia lagi bagus. Haduh….kalau dia pingsan gimana? Oh Kami-sama semoga bener yang dimaksud dalam catatan itu adalah aku. Semoga beneran aku. _

**Hinata Lavender**

Hehehe…..Naru-kun mau Tanya apa?

**Naru RamenBoy**

Eheeemz. Kan tadi kamu nge-tag aku di catatan "Tag berantai". Aku sih cma bc sedikit aja. Lah orang yang kamu sukai siapa sih? Hehehehe

_Aduh! Kata-kataku ada yang salah gak nih? Menyinggung gak ya? Oh Kami-sama!_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menunggu lumayan lama. Tidak ada balasan dari Hime. Duh jangan-jangan….._

_Ah! Aku buka yang lain aja deh. Lalu aku menambah Tab baru dan membuka situs aku ingin mendownload lagu-lagu anime favoritku. Sambil menynggu loading, aku sesekali melihat halaman facebook-ku. Tidak ada balasan dari Hime. Ah mungkin saja Hinata sudah tidur. Duh lama banget sih downloadnya! Masa dari tadi baru 55%?_

Pesan Baru Dari Hinata!

**Hinata Lavender**

Hmm…seseorang yang ceria, gak gampang putus asa dan selalu tersenyum…..oh iya juga membela yang lemah. Oh iya Tanjoubi omedettou

_Haduh! Siapa ya dia? Pasti laki-laki yang gak berisik seperti aku. Pasti bawaannya ceria tapi tidak terlalu Hiperaktif sepertiku. Huuuh aku jadi ingat. Saat pertama aku masuk SMA Konoha. Saat MOS dulu, semua peserta diwajibkan membawa ubi rebus. Huuu~h malah aku gak bawa gara-gara bangun kesiangan. Dan aku di suruh Sasori-senpai untuk membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Celakanya hanya aku yang dihukum. Mana pada waktu itu aku gak ada uang untuk beli minum. Entah keberuntungan lagi berpihak padaku waktu itu, atau malaikat Mikail lagi berbaek hati padaku, Hime-Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihatku saat dia akan membuang setumpuk sampah didalam ember yang dibawanya kala itu. Lalu dengan senang hati dia membantuku malahan dia membagi separuh dari bekal ubi rebusnya padaku. Sejak saat itulah aku mengaguminya. Mencari tahu tentang dia. Entah mengapa setelah 1 minggu sejak Hime menolongku, dia sering pingsan saat hanya berdua denganku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa._

**Naru RamenBoy**

Wah sifatnya kok mirip aku banget! Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku. Terimakasih ya. Kamu orang pertama yang ngucapinnya ^^

_Uuupppsss! Apa yang aku ketik ini? Beneran! Suer! Aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar_

_! ya ampuuuunn! Tapi taka pa. lagi pula itu kenyataannya. Semoga saja dia menerima aku_

**Hinata Lavender**

Bercanda jgn gitu donk! Hihihi dasar ya Naru-kun!

_Yeeeh malah nganggepnya bercanda. Huuuh aku harus minta penegasan sama Hime_

**Naru RamenBoy**

Hime aku gak bercanda. Dari pertama aku ketemu kamu, aku selalu mengagumi kamu. Aku berharap kamu mau menerima aku. Karena kamulah aku hidup di dunia ini. Tapi, kalau kamu gak bisa terima aku gak apa-apa kok.

_Kami-sama. Ayah, Ibu, Kyuubi. Tolong aku. tolonglah aku supaya Hime menerimaku. Sudah 2 tahun ini aku memendam perasaanku padanya._

**Hinata Lavender**

Ya :D

_Apa ya? Ya? Dia menjawab ya? Yihaaaaa! Terimakasih semua. Kali ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tinggal besok pagi aku menyusun acara kencanku yang pertama._

**END NARUTO PoV**

**-OWARI-**

**-OMAKE-**

Seorang anak kecil memakai gaun tidur terusan berwarna putih susu, berjalan perlahan menuju tangga. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat melayang-layang sedikit saat anak kecil itu mempercepat langkahnya. Mata lavender yang terlihat sendu –agak mengantuk- dipaksakan tetap bekerja sebagai indra penglihatannya. Setelah menaiki tangga, ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah pintu kamar pertama yang bertuliskan **"ONLY BOY"** , yaitu kamar kakak laki-lakinya, Neji. Niat iseng terpancar dari pandangan jahil anak itu. Ditendangnya pintu itu keras-keras lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya, anak itu berlari menuju kamar disebelah kamar Neji, Kamar Hinata yang bernuansa lavender.

"Kak Hinata, aku mau tidur disini y- Nee-chan!" saat anak itu menutup pintu dan berbalik, pupil lavender itu membelalak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara memekik "Nee-chan kenapa!" Anak itu berlari menuju tubuh yang tersungkur di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna ungu itu. Lalu dia mencoba membopong Kakak perempuannya itu menuju tepat tidur Berwarna ungu muda. Setelah meletakkan (?) Kakaknya, dihampirinya Laptop Ungu yang masih menyala.

"Oh….jadi init oh yang bikin Nee-chan pingsan" Anak itu tersenyum jahil sembari melipat Laptop ungu itu.

"Nii-san sama Tenten Ne-chan, Nee-chan sama Naruto-niisan. Aku harus bisa dapetin Konohamaru!"

**Dikamar Neji**

"Ya sayang. Okeh okeh. Iya." Neji sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di dalam HP-nya. Sehingga tiba-tiba

"DOAAAKK!" suara benturan dipintu membuat Neji kaget. Secara reflek melempar HP-nya kearah pintu dan CTAAARR! HP- BulukBerry Scorpio kesayangannya hancur berkeping-keping.

"HueeeeQ! huweeeeQ! HP kuuuuuu~~~~~!

**OWARI**

**Apalagi nih yang saya buat! Tidak nyambung dan gaje. Keep Or Delete?**

**Please review**

**REVIEW**

**VIEW**

**IEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


End file.
